Forgotten Snowflake
by Mediumchick
Summary: Jack meets a little girl named Ib and finds out she's more than what she seems. Based after the 'Together Forever' ending of Ib
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Snowflake.

Chapter 1

Ib walked out from the Art Gallery and sighed. This was the last week of the Guertena exhibition. The curator said that they would put it up again eventually but Ib still felt sad. She visited every day so far and her mother told Mary to give her some alone time, which Mary didn't enjoy. It has also been snowing for 3 days now. Ib stepped carefully down the steps so she won't trip on them, for it was covered in ice. However, she slipped anyway. She landed on her stomach and winced. Her ankle hurt. 'I must've twisted it.' Ib thought.

"Are you alright, little Lady?"

Ib gasped. "Gary?" She turned to see a floating teenager with white hair and a blue hoodie and torn pants. He also acquired a staff.

"Who's Gary?" The teen asked.

"I don't know…" Ib whispered then winced again when her ankle hurt more.

"Here, let me help you up." He extended a hand towards her.

"Thank you…" Ib said while taking the hand.

The teen smiled warmly, even if he felt like ice. Ib gasped as she thought of a man with Purple hair and a torn blue coat. Smiling at her while holding her hand.

"Hello?" The teen asked. Ib gasped as she realized he was carrying her. "It's ok. I won't drop you. Here, I'll take you somewhere. My fault that the ice was there anyway." With that, they flew into the air. Ib didn't show much emotion but on the inside she was squealing.

"Who are you?" Ib said over the wind whirling past her ear. He noticed this and they landed on a tree nearby.

"My name is Jack Frost." Jack chuckled while shaking Ib's hand. "And yours?"

"Ib." She muttered. She didn't mind Jack but this was probably her imagination. Her mother did tell her and Mary about Jack Frost last Winter so it would make sense that she dreamt of him. She wouldn't mind waking up now but that doesn't explain her ankle which is still in pain. She shut her eyes to try to ignore the pain until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see two blue crystals staring back.

"I'm sorry Ib, I forgot about your ankle." He smiled apologetically and he touched her ankle. She shivered at first. From the pain and cold then it turned into a dull chill. She sighed. "Better?"

"Yes…thank you Gar-" She closed her mouth before she finished that word. Why did she keep saying that?

Jack noticed her expression and in curiosity sat across from her. "Do I look like someone you know? You keep calling me 'Gary'. Why is that? I doubt there are guys with white hair like me. "

Ib froze. She looked straight into Jack's eyes and pleaded her mind to make her move but she just stood there, mouth agape for she was going to answer. Then it came. "Gary…is my hero and I want him back."

Jack looked confused but pressed no further. Instead he changed the subject. "So I'm guessing you're a believer? How old are you? 9?"

Ib thought over the questions and answered. "I am 11 years old and I believe in you, Jack Frost."

"Cool." Jack shrugged. "Do you know if any of your friends believe in me? We could all have a snowball fight before I leave at the end of winter."

"I don't have any friends. Mary is my only friend. I don't need anyone else." Ib spat. "She and I promised to be together forever."

Jack looked concerned. "Then why are you crying?"

Ib noticed the tears down her face and quickly wiped the away. She was really out of sorts for a while now.

Jack then flinched for a second then seemed to glare at something in the corner of his eye. Ib was scared to look so she just acted like nothing was there and stared at Jack. In the corner of her eye though was Blond Yellow and Moss green. Blue as well.

"Well let's get you home." Jack chirped. He picked up Ib and she directed them to her house. She decided to not ask him what he was glaring at.

A creature sat there watching closely. "She is mine. Mine forever. Don't Interfere."

Ib stared at a photo on her wall. Jack left an hour ago so she just sat in her room staring at a photo of her and Mary smiling together. Why does she cry sometimes when she thinks of the term 'Together Forever'? And who the hell is Gary?!

"I'm Home!" Mary called from the front door. Ib rolled her eyes then went to the window. A full moon above her. It will be a while before Mary finds her so she did this.

"Please…please tell me what I'm missing. What is happening to me? Who is Gary and Mary? Mary is my sister but she still feels like a stranger to me! Please…I have nobody else to depend on…" Ib cried out sadly. She never really talked or showed much reaction to things but she felt miserable.

'_Forgotten Portrait.'_

"Huh?" Ib sniffed. She looked at her room but no one was there. The voice sounded quiet and wisped as if it was the wind. She felt puzzled but chose to think about it later. She had to go greet Mary.

"You talk to her and not me? Sheesh." Jack pouted. "Three hundred years for me, three Minutes for her. I get it, there must be a reason but come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 2

Jack looked through Ib's window and smiled at the dream sand above her. It showed her and a tall man walking. Really? He looked at the room next door to find a mass of blond hair. But the dream sand avoided her and flew off elsewhere. Jack thought this was strange and thought some investigating was needed.

-At the Pole-

"So, Jack. It was avoiding the girl?" North asked.

"Yes it was." Jack muttered. "What does it mean?"

"What's her name?"

"Mary. It did Say it on some things in her room."

"Checking the globe…hey! Get me all the Mary's in this area!"

Two yetis handed North two suitcases.

"Really? Only 50 children named Mary? And none of them is the Mary you described…she was with Ib yes?"

"Yeah what does this mean?"

North pulled a lever. "It means we need other guardians to help."

Ib woke up from hearing a yelp outside. She got out of bed and leapt to her window. She felt so confused that she pinched herself to see if she was awake. Yep. She's awake. The Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, Santa Claus and Jack Frost." Wait till' Mary sees this." She whispered.

Sandman looked at her and tapped Santa's arm. Ib, realizing that she was spotted, darted away from the window and hid in her cupboard. She knew it was pathetic but she couldn't see anywhere else to go!

"Ib?" Jack whispered when he entered her window.

'Damn. Forgot to lock the window.' Ib thought.

"Ib, it's ok! Where are you? I'm not going to hurt you it's me! Jack!" Jack looked under Ib's bed then glanced at the cupboard. Ib gulped. "Ib?"

"Stay away."

"Ib?"

"No."

"Are you in there?"

"No the boogie monster is."

Jack grunted at this. Ib didn't understand why though. "C'mon Ib!"

"Nope."

"Unlock the door Ib!"

"…"

Ib gave up and opened the door. Jack gave her a reassuring grin but Ib didn't want it. She felt like this whole 'hiding' thing felt familiar which made her angry. And Ib is barely angry!

"Ok Ib, can you bring your sister outside for me?" Jack asked.

Ib glanced at her alarm clock. "At 3 in the morning? Can't it wait?"

Jack rolled his eyes and took her hand. Within 1 millisecond Ib was outside with all the others.

"Uh…" Ib stuttered. "Wha-what?"

"Don' worry Sheila. We ain't going to hurt ya!" Bunny said.

"That's right!" North yelled. "We here to help!"

"Help with what?" Ib blurted out. Did she really just talk to Santa?

"Why to help you! And your hostage situation!" Tooth said, hovering around Ib.

"Hostage? What do you mean 'Hostage'?" Ib asked loudly but not loud enough to wake her parents or Mary.

Jack frowned. "With that…that…THING up there!" He pointed towards Mary's bedroom.

Ib shot Jack a glare. "Mary is NOT a THING! She is my sister!"

North looked at Sandy and cocked his head at Ib. Sandy nodded. Ib looked confused then Sandy threw dream sand at Ib.

Bunny looked up and yelped. "Crikey guys! We've been spotted!"

North looked up to see an evil face at the window. It jumped out and spat:

"GIVE HER BACK!SHE'S MINE!GIVE HER BACK!"

"Let's go!" Tooth ordered and everyone jumped into the sleigh. Jack looked at Ib in his arms. She still had a confused look on her face. He patted her head then gave her to Bunny. "Jack!" Tooth shouted. Jack jumped off the sleigh and headed towards the creature. He wanted answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 3

-At the Pole-

North placed Ib onto the couch. He looked at her and gestured to Sandy. Sandy put some dream sand onto her head and they watched it form. North grunted.

'?' Sandy formed a question mark to North.

"I know that man…" North pointed to Ib's dream of her and a man running. "Sandy, I know him! Do you know him?"

Sandy shrugged.

"How's the Sheila?" Bunny hopped in with Tooth. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yes…" North muttered, still looking at her dream.

Tooth hushed her little fairies next to her and focused on North.

"Oooh. I know that look, mate." Bunny said. "That's the, 'I know it but don't know it' look right?"

North rolled his eyes and suddenly a 'Click' went in his head. "G! HIS NAME STARTS WITH A G!" He laughed triumphantly. "Get me all the young adults in Ib's memory that starts with G!"

"You can do that?" Tooth laughed.

North chuckled. "Sorry…I can't." He looked at Ib then he looked behind him. "Unless Manny can help."

Sandy rolled his sand eyes and put down the elf he was about to shake to show them Manny was listening.

They all gathered under the Moon's light. "Manny, what can we do?" North asked.

Manny moved his light to Ib's dream, which showed the man.

"Him?" Bunny asked. "How do we find him mate? North still can't remember him!"

Manny then moved the light towards Ib.

North gasped. "I get it now! Ib is the only one who knows where to find him!" North then looked to Manny and noticed the shadow under him. The shadow of a figure of a girl. "I see…she knows as well…"

Tooth hesitated but still asked. "But why do we need the man? What is this creature shaped as a girl?"

Sandy looked at Manny then the shadow. He shaped his dream sand and tried to show the others what he meant.

"Girl is trouble?"

Sandy nodded.

"Man defeat trouble?"

Sandy nodded again.

"Ib in trouble?"

Sandy nodded again and again.

"Man defeat Girl to save Ib?"

Sandy did a big tick above his head and clapped.

Tooth shuddered and turned just in time to catch Jack. "Jack!" She placed him onto the ground and lifted his head onto her lap. "Jack what happened?!"

Jack muttered something that only Tooth heard. Jack passed out.

"What happened to im'?" Bunny asked.

"This creature used a palette knife on him and said, 'Gary will never escape…so don't try to save him'."


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 4

Ib awoke in a bed. Like any other day. She got up to go to her closet when she realized something. It wasn't there. "What?" Ib asked to no one in particular. "Where am I?" She admired her surroundings. Bed, drawers, fireplace, toys everywhere- wait toys? 'I'm not 5 anymore!' Ib thought.

"Ib?" Jack asked while he entered. "Good you're up!"

Ib rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Yeah, I'm up. Now explain why you knocked me out, called my sister a 'thing' and where am I?!"

Jack smirked. "I'll let the others explain. Follow me." Jack floated out of the room. Ib noticed him leaning a bit while they walked down the hallway. Jack noticed her staring at him and he coughed. "I flew into a tree on my way back here…"

Ib giggled. Jack however, seemed to glare at his wound that Ib couldn't see.

Ib nearly jumped into Jack's arms when North spoke up.

"IB!YOU'RE UP! How are you?" North hugged the petrified child in front of him.

"…I feel suffocated." Ib managed to squeak. "Can you let go?"

North nodded and put her down then looked stern. "Now, about your issue…"

Ib then realized the other guardians around her. "North, here's the teeth." Tooth gave North a little golden case that contained the white enamel. "Ib, your teeth are lovely." Ib felt creed out but took it as a compliment.

Bunny stood at the back and crossed his arms. "When do we defeat that thing at Ib's house? I mean, it layed a few good cuts on Frostbite here!" Bunny gave a soft punch onto Jack's shoulder.

"Hahaha…ow." Jack deadpanned.

Ib knitted her brows. "For the last time, my sister is not. A. Thing!"

North put his hand on Ib's back and lead her to a table with Ib's teeth, a picture of a familiar man and a flyer. "Ib, touch that case on the table."

Ib picked it up. Looked at North then pressed the front of it. After a few seconds, which felt like hours, Ib was back in reality. "What was that?"

"Your memories." North replied.

"But…but… Mary wasn't in them!" Ib panicked.

"Mary wasn't so clever. She was unaware of us being real." Jack explained.

"What?" Ib said, eyes as wide as plates. She hated how the only thing she said half the time was 'What'.

"Ib, have you noticed something?" North asked quietly.

Ib shook her head.

"When you went to that art gallery when you were 9. What else did you remember from that? And why was that the last of your memories? The next 3 years from there is missing. Why is that?" North sat on a chair nearby and stared into Ib's soul…well it felt like it.

"I…I…" Ib was at a loss of words.

"That creature tampered with your memories pretty bad huh?" Bunny said sternly.

Ib looked at the desk and screamed which startled everyone. Ib picked up a picture and shoved it into North's face. "WHO IS THIS MAN?!TELL ME! Please…" Ib felt like crying for some reason. She knew this man and she knew she has to find him.

North narrowed his eyes. "You don't remember him do you? Well…now we know what to do."

Tooth sighed and headed over to Ib. "Ib…we're going to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Ib asked weakly.

Jack picked up the flyer. "To the Guertena Exhibition."


	5. Chapter 5

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 5

Ib huffed out impatiently. She was happy no kids hang around in the gallery anymore. Otherwise they would all freak that all these fairy tale people were here. "Ok guys, now what?" Ib muttered so nobody could hear.

"Go to the painting you remember last." Jack said.

"Ok…" Ib gulped. They all admired the paintings and found Ib's fear of paintings of women and mannequins. Then they found it. "Here!" Ib yelled. She didn't care if people heard her.

"This one?" Tooth asked while hovering in front of it.

Ib nodded and then shuddered when she heard a voice:

"Hey Ib!" Mary squealed in delight.

Ib yelped then whispered. "Hide!"

Mary hugged Ib. "I wanted to see the gallery again so here I am!"

"Yes, here you are…" Ib muttered.

Mary smiled. The guardians were around the corner. "That's the thing!" Jack whispered angrily.

North glared at Mary. "On naughty list!"

"Hey Ib! This is my favourite painting! You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because this is wHerE yOu EnTeReD My DoMaIn!" Mary grinned madly and pulled out a palette knife and all the lights went out. Paint splatted everywhere and she laughed maniacally. "IB! WELCOME HOME!"

Ib screamed as loud as she could as Mary leapt towards her with the knife. Then there was Black.

Jack woke up in a weird room. "Huh?" He murmured. He looked at his surroundings. There was a picture of a Lady in a Red Dress. "Lady in red?" He looked down and picked up a White and Icy Blue Rose. "Beautiful…"

"Jack?" Jack turned to see tooth at a doorway and she hugged him. "Jack! Where are we? What's happening?!"

"I dunno." Jack replied. "But we should find the others."

Tooth nodded. "Look at what I found." She showed Jack her Rose. It was the same colors as her feathers.

"Hey, I found one too." Jack showed her his rose.

"What does it mean?" She stroked her rose and held it close to her chest.

"Let's find the others first." They walked out of the room and down many hallways, unaware of a certain pair of eyes behind them.

Sandy awoke next to Bunny and North. He tapped them on the shoulders but they were in a deep sleep. He rolled his eyes and noticed a rose on the ground. Three of them in fact! One was gold, one was multicolored and one was red and green. He picked up the gold one and stuck it onto his hip, putting sand onto it like a belt.

"Sandy?" North murmured as he woke up. "Where are we?"

Sandy did sand pictures that North understood.

"I see…Mary she…"

"Crikey mates, what's going on?" Bunny hopped up with his boomerangs at the ready. Sandy looked at North and gave him the 'I'm not explaining it' look. North sighed. Time for more confusion.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tooth screamed as she flew down the hallway.

"Tooth!" Jack called after her. He glared at the moving painting before him. How can a painting move?

Tooth panted loudly then growled. She flew all the way back then punched the painting in the jaw. It shrieked then scratched Tooth.

"OW!" Tooth squeaked. She then kicked it before Jack grabbed Tooth then used his staff to fly them out of there.

"Tooth?" He asked gently. "Are you alright?"

Tooth nodded then glanced at the rose. "My rose…"

Jack frowned. "It didn't touch it though…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"That was North!" Tooth yelped.

They flew towards the voice, hoping they weren't too late.

"Sandy watch out!" Bunny punched the mannequin and pulled Sandy out of harm's way. "How are these things moving?!"

North was slicing the mannequins in half. "We must find others."

Sandy used his sand whips to slice the painting women. Bunny then had a light bulb moment and opened a portal.

"Quick!" Bunny yelped. North and Sandy hopped in and Bunny closed it behind himself. "Ok mates, I made the tunnel to take us to North-West. Hopefully there's a room there."

They made their way through the tunnel but to see Jack and Tooth walking towards them. "North! Sandy! Kangaroo!" Jack chuckled at the last comment he said. "Are you ok!"

"Jack! Tooth!" North hugged them both in a tight hug.

"Frostbite! Why I outta-" Bunny grumbled.

Jack grinned evilly. Tooth then spoke up. "Why did you open a tunnel right under us?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Bunny blushed.

They exited the tunnel and when they were all out and aware of the situation, they went straight to business.

"Where's Ib?!" Jack demanded.

North shut his eyes then muttered, "Mary definitely on Naughty List."

Tooth turned around then gasped. "Guys, look!"

They all turned to see a door. They travelled from door to door, solving puzzles fighting artworks and they also discovered how the roses work. They then found another door.

They all entered and appeared to be in a crayon drawn world. "Where should we go first?" North asked Sandy, the oldest of the group.

'?' Sandy shrugged. He looked around then pointed to a house with a door open. They all followed then saw a box inside.

"Toybox…" Tooth whispered.

Jack opened it and jumped in. "Ib's in there I know it!"

"Jack!" They all screamed. After a few seconds they all jumped in after him.

"Woah…" Jack said in shock. Every single art piece they came across surrounded them. He jumped when he heard several thumps behind him. He turned to see all the guardians, rubbing their behinds that they landed on.

"Ow mates, that hurt heaps!" Bunny said grumpily. He then realized the situation and got up in a fighting position. The others followed suit.

"They're not attacking…" Tooth said quietly.

North stepped forward a bit and shrugged. "Not attacking?"

Jack ran through them and the exit. The others followed. Jack saw a man slumped on the wall. A man that looked very familiar.

"Gary!"


	6. Chapter 6

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 6

Jack knelt down to the unconscious man in front of him. The man's face was pale and he wasn't breathing. Jack gulped.

"But…Ib said she saw him sleeping…" Jack gasped as he realized. "She's a kid…she wouldn't know the difference between sleeping and de-" Jack stopped talking. He didn't want to mention the last word.

Death.

It was a horrible word to him. He felt cold and he couldn't breathe every time that word was mentioned.

Death. _Death_. **Death.**

He tried to think of something else but couldn't. He turned to North's face. He didn't know that North and the others were there the whole time.

"Jack…it's too late." Tooth sighed. "He…we're too late."

"NO!" North yelled. "Manny called us! He wanted us to find him. So we found him. We need him for reason!"

Sandy clapped while Bunny nodded. They all agreed and North picked Gary up. When he did a Lighter fell out of his pocket.

"A lighter?" Jack said while picking it up.

"A smoker?! That's bad for your teeth!" Tooth hissed. "How can he? His poor teeth…"

"Easy there Sheila!" Bunny patted Tooth's back.

Jack put the lighter in his pocket. "It may be useful though…you know. Artwork is made of paper."

They continued walking then Sandy picked something up from the floor. '?'

"A stalk? Oh…" Jack muttered and they all grimaced at the sight before them. Blue petals all over the floor. "Gary…"

They all gazed at the dea- sleeping man on North's shoulder. He looked so peaceful…but they know what really happened and he probably didn't feel at peace when it happened.

"Oh really?"

They all gasped then they turned to find nobody here. But the voice continued.

"Well! Imagine that! Did you feel star struck? I wish I could have seen that!"

Jack then realized the voice was coming from the other side of the back wall.

"Oh yeah! I did see it. I thought it was marvelous! I can't believe I forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

He touched it.

"Oh they are really late! I wish they would come sooner. Oh well. More candy for us!"

'Another artwork.' He thought. He knew the vines weren't real. They didn't freeze when he touched it. The other guardians stood back and watched Jack feeling the wall. They knew what he was doing.

"Hey, why are you not eating? Are you not hungry?"

Jack remembered. "The lighter!"

"Oh I guess you're right. We shouldn't eat until the guests arrive."

He picked it out from his pocket.

"I missed you. I'm so happy you are back. Stay forever."

He froze when he heard the next sentence.

"Ib, you are my best friend. Please stay. We can be together forever. No parents, no guardians…no Gary."

"CRAP!" Jack yelped as he ignited the lighter. He busted into the room with the other guardians behind him. He panicked. "Ib!"

Mary and Ib were sitting on the ground eating yellow candy and had a fake tea set in-between them. There were blue dolls everywhere as well as many mannequin heads. On the wall was a big painting of Mary.

"Oh! They've arrived! Say hello Ib!" Mary sat up grinning innocently. She nudged Ib with her foot and they all gasped.

Ib's eyes were closed and her skin was pale. Her lips were blue and she fell limp onto the ground.

"Ib!" Jack screamed. Tooth screamed as well. Bunny was speechless and so was North. Sandy looked away painfully.

"Oh don't worry. She's alive. See?" Mary giggled as she held up a beautiful red rose…well more like a stalk with one petal. Even the petal looked withered.

"MARY!" Jack growled.

"Oh my! What a temper!" Mary teased. "But you may want to quiet down! After all…" Mary poked the petal. "Ib's life is in my hand is it not?"

"You wouldn't!" Tooth said quietly.

"Try me." Mary laughed as she held the petal but did not rip it off.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT MARY?!" Jack yelled.

Mary's grin reached her ears. "Well…you remind me of someone…I wonder who? Oh! I know. The man on Santa's shoulder. May you lay him over here please?"

North shuddered at how she said his name. He glanced at Jack but Jack looked at North with frightened eyes. North walked over to Mary and placed Gary there and stepped back with the others.

"Oh Gary! How I've missed you!" Mary chuckled darkly. "How I wish you were here again."

"-ait…"

"Huh?!" Mary looked at Jack. "I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

Jack went pale. "I didn't say anything."

Mary jumped away from Gary and felt scared as she saw him rise up.

"WAIT!" Gary screamed fearfully.

Sandy tapped North's arm. He looked down to find Sandy holding a healthy looking Blue Rose. North chuckled. "Thanks Sandy."

Mary was backed into the corner of the room.

"Mary." Gary said angrily. "Why did you do this?!"

"Mary, give up!" Jack said bitterly.

"On naughty list" North said loudly.

"You dangerous ankle biter!" Bunny said while holding his boomerangs.

"It's over!" Tooth said with a dark tone.

': (' Sandy did an angry face over his head.

Mary looked scared. Then she giggled. Which turned into a chuckle. That turned into a laugh. Into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"DID YOU DUMMYS FORGET?" She held up the remains of a rose. "IB'S LIFE IS IN MY HANDS!"

Everyone gasped. Then they all smirked. Mary then felt a chill all over her body. She turned to find her painting being dangerously close to a lighter…being held by a sickly looking figure.

"Ib?"

"Mary…forgive me…" Ib said as the lighter made contact to the painting and Mary screamed in pain as she dissolved.

"Ib!" Gary cried and he caught Ib as she fell from where she stood.

"I killed…I…oh Mary I'm sorry!" She cried heavily into Gary's arms. Gary closed his eyes and he hugged Ib. He felt sorry for her.

Tooth pushed the other guardians out of the room. 'They may need a heart- to- heart chat.' She thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Forgotten Snowflake

Chapter 7

"You ok now Ib?" Gary asked quietly.

"Yes…I think so…" Ib sniffled as she pulled herself away from Gary's hug and she then looked at Gary's face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that…" Gary looked at Ib and he noticed she was going to cry again. "He-hey! There's no need to cry!"

"Ib hugged Gary and she whispered. "I'm so glad you're back…Gary."

Gary heard her words and he felt himself tear up as well. He hugged her back. "I'm glad you're safe."

After like 10 minutes later they walked out of the room hand in hand. They caught up with the guardians.

"Thank you for helping me find Gary." Ib said smiling sweetly.

"Oh wow Ib. You're smiling!" Jack teased.

"Something good must've happened while we were gone!" Bunny joined in.

"Wh-whaaat?!" Ib flushed red.

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"IGNORE THEM!" Ib said quickly.

They all laughed then North stopped them all. "Ok…to get out?"

"This way!" Ib said while dragging Gary with her.

Few minutes later

"Here?" Jack asked.

"Yup." Ib said.

Gary smiled. "Finally…we leave this uncomfortable place."

Everyone but Ib approached it. "Ib?" Jack asked.

"But…when you leave you forget about it! That's how I forgot Gary and Mary!" Ib said sadly.

Jack frowned. North's eyebrow's narrowed. Tooth looked at Sandy worryingly. Bunny just crossed his arms in thought.

Gary however grinned. "I have an idea."

Ib blinked.

"What was I doing just now?" She asked no one in particular. She walked towards the exit. "That's right…the exhibition is leaving soon…" Ib then bumped into someone. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine little lady." A man with a blue coat said reassuringly.

"Ah!" Ib jumped back in surprise. While she did a picture fell out from her pocket.

"Oh! You dropped something!" The man said while picking it up. He handed it to her.

"Thank you…" She said quietly and then she gasped. The paper was a crayon drawing of her with people all around her. One looked like the man before her.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Gary?" Ib asked.

"How did you know my name? Have we met?"

"Look in your pocket!"

"Hm? Ah!"

Gary looked at a picture. It had him being surrounded by paintings and one little girl who looked very familiar. "IB!" He said happily.

They hugged and they laughed together.

"It worked." Jack whispered to the other guardians in hiding.

"Well…Christmas is soon and I need to make something special…" North chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

~Christmas Morning~

"Merry Christmas Ib!" Ib's parents say cheerily. "Here! Open your presents while we make some tea."

Ib waited until her parents left then she gave out a sigh. She enjoyed Christmas but she hated how her parents always spend their Christmas while she spent the day with her presents! She wanted love. Not toys…oh well.

She opened all her gifts. Toys, books, art & craft kits and new clothes. She was about to read a book when she heard something hit her window.

"Wah?!" Ib yelped. She looked out the window to find a familiar teen. "Jack!"

"Hey there little lady!" He waved while she opened the window. "I wanted to visit before going back to Burgess and…" He passed her a gift box. "North made you something special."

"Thanks Jack…" She smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Hey…how would I find you?"

Jack seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

"Like…if I wanted to visit you."

"Hmm…every Winter I guess."

"I see…how come Gary can't see you?"

"You have to believe in order to see."

"Oh…so if I convince him, would he see you?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess so…"

Ib smiled. "Well…I was going to see him later so do you wanna help with the convincing?"

Jack smirked at this. "Sure."

Later on, after Jack left, Ib opened the box and gasped at what she saw.

Inside lay a medium sized Snow Globe with three figures inside it. Garry, who was holding a Blue Rose, Mary, who was holding a Yellow Rose and in between, was Ib with her Red Rose. Ib's eyes watered.

Gary stared out of the window in his apartment. He made it pretty looking for when Ib comes over. He showed a sad smile. "She's the first to ever visit…a kid. Her parents are sure going to be suspicious…"

Then Gary jumped when something hit the window he was looking out of.

"HYAAAA!" Gary screamed as he tumbled to the ground. He opened the window and yelled out "Who did that?! Why I outta!"

Jack chuckled while he floated in front of Gary. "I'm right in front of you! You silly goose." Jack then made another snowball and threw it right in Gary's face.

"OUCH!" Gary yelped. He then smiled, his eyes glowing a bit. "Haha…hahahaha!"

Jack smiled then he flew down from the window and headed to Ib's. Ib was just leaving the house. "Perfect." He swept down and carried Ib into the sky. "To Gary's!"

"Ja-jack?!" Ib squeaked. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to Gary's of course!"

They landed in the front yard of the apartment block to find Gary making a Snowman.

"Hey Ib." Jack whispered. "I dare you to throw a snowball at him!"

Ib smiled. "Oh alright…he won't be mad right?"

"Nope. I made sure that he won't."

Ib smiled big then made a big snowball and tossed it towards Gary. It hit his shoulder and he turned quickly then laughed when he saw Ib. "You cheeky little girl!" He chuckled. He then threw a snowball back at her but she ducked.

"You're going to have to do better than that Gary!" Ib teased.

Jack laughed and joined the fight. Multiple kids that were passing by joined in too! They all saw Jack but Gary didn't. Ib was sure to fix that…

"Gary!" Ib called and guided him away from the others.

"Yes, Ib?" Gary asked, quite puzzled.

Ib looked next to her to find Jack. "Do you know Jack Frost?"

"Umm…I've heard of him." Gary replied and Jack floated right in his face and made faces at him.

Ib laughed. "Gary, Jack is right in front of you!"

"What?" Gary asked. Jack made a snowflake nip Gary's nose. Gary blinked. "Jack Frost?" Gary then jumped. "UWAAAGH!"

Jack and Ib laughed. Ib then explained to Gary about how she met the guardians and how they helped.

"Wow…" Gary said. "Thank you Jack."

"No problem!" Jack said happily. "Here!" He tossed something t Gary. A box. Inside? The same gift as Ib's.

"It's beautiful!" Gary exclaimed. "Tell Santa thank you!"

Jack laughed and flew into the sky.

"MERRY EASTER AND REMEMBER TO FLOSS BEFORE YOU SLEEP PEACEFULLY!" Silence… "AND IF YOU FEEL A NIP AT YOUR NOSE, BLAME ME!"

Ib and Gary laughed. They looked at the snow globes and whispered. "Merry Christmas Mary."

A snow ball hit Ib and Gary and they dropped their snow globes. They flashed and then they were gone…

THE END

Sequel?


End file.
